


Almost There but Not Quite

by TheBlueCabinet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, Original Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueCabinet/pseuds/TheBlueCabinet
Summary: Loneliness is always there.





	Almost There but Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another angsty poem of mine :)

The was sky blue  
and grass was green  
Things were normal or so they seemed.  
People milled about the place  
Disregarding the figure standing a few feet away  
Head hung low, eyes shadowed with pain.  
Laughter rang through the air,  
Light and tinny  
Floating gracefully.  
She could almost feel the joy before it dissipated completely  
Right in front of her outstretched hand  
As if taunting her with the wonderful gift she'll never have.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write poems, there’s never really a specific format I use. I kinda just go for it. If anything seems odd, it’s because of this.


End file.
